bubbleguppiesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Gil/@comment-69.121.189.213-20120716231202
BubbleGuppies123 New Students,New Crushes Part 1 - Anna And Ray! Mr.Grouper: "Class,we have two new students here today. There names are Anna and Ray. Ray: Skin Color: Light tan Eye Color: Green Hair Color: Red,spiky like Gil's Tail Color: Dark green Nationality: Japanese,just like Oona Anna: Skin Color: Light brown Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Light blue in two low pigtails like Oona Full Tail Color: Red and pink stripes Wears green googles Bubble Guppies: "Hi,Anna and Ray." Both: "Hi." Oona's thought: "Oh my god! A guppy that's Japanese just like me! The eyes...the skin color...oh,I'd so wanna date him!" Nonny's thought: "Oh my god! Another smart guppy! She has those goggles too,but in a different color! Oh man,I so wanna date her!" Mr.G: "Anna,you can sit next to Nonny. Ray,you can sit next to Gil." Nonny's thought: "YES!! That smart girl is sitting next to me!!" Oona's thought: "Aww man...that Japanese boy isn't sitting next to me..." Mr.G: "Okay,let's all introduce ourselves to our new students. I'm Mr.Grouper." Gil: "I'm Gil." Molly: "I'm Molly." Goby: "I'm Goby." Oona: "I'm Oona." Deema: "I'm Deema." Nonny: "I'm Nonny." Bubble Puppy: "Arf arf!" Gil: "And this is Bubble Puppy." Ray: "Cool!" Anna: "Cool!" Mr.G: "Okay,it's playtime everyone!" (Playtime) Deema: "Hey Oona! It's your turn to roll the dice!"(notices the Oona is staring at Ray)"Uh, hello? Is anybody in there?" Oona: "What? Oh,sorry. I'm just looking at that Japanese boy. He's such a cutie,isn't he?" Deema: "Well,I...I guess he does a little...Oona! It's your turn! Roll the dice!" Oona: "Can't we just say hi to Ray?" Deema: "Okay fine. Let's go say hi." Oona and Deema go to the table Ray was at. He was drawing a picture. Oona: "Hi there." Ray: "Oh,hi." Oona: "So..."(made love eyes at him)"How are you doing?" Ray: "I'm doing good. Why?" Oona: "Just asking."(made love eyes again)"Soooo...where do you live?" Ray: "I used to live in Japan,but now I moved here in Bubbletucky." Oona: "I used to live in Japan,too!" Ray: "Wow,really?" Oona: "Are you a vegetarian?" Ray: "No. Are you?" Oona: "No."(sits down next to him)"What's your favorite color?" Ray: "Black." Oona: "I like pink." Ray: "That's my mom's favorite color." Oona: "Are your parents Japanese too?" Ray: "No...you see,my parents had to give me away to another family before they passed away. My new parents are Chinese,but I'm Japanese." Oona: "That's so sad...what happened to your parents?" Ray: "They got really sick. In fact,they were so sick their brains start to act weird. They had meningitis." Oona: "I'm so sorry to hear that. I can't believe your parents passed away of something so devastating!" Ray: "It sure is." Oona: "Oh...well...do you have any crushes?" Ray: "Well,I don't think I have one..." Oona: "I like you." Ray: "Really?" Oona: "Sure. I'll proof it to you."(kisses him on the cheek) Ray: "Wow,you do like me!" (Boys) Nonny: "Hi there. Your name is Anna right?" Anna: "Yeah." Nonny: "Are you smart like me?" Anna: "Yes. Are you?" Nonny: "Yes." Anna: "Do you like to read books? I do." Nonny: "Yes." Anna: "Is it true that you were meant to be the smartest guppy in the class?" Nonny: "Yes." Anna: "I'm the smartest too." Nonny: "Well...I was wanting to ask you this...do you have any crushes?" Anna: "Crushes?" Nonny: "Yeah,like someone has a crush on you." Anna: "Well,no..." Nonny: "I like you."(kisses Anna on the cheek) Anna: "Oooh! You DO like me!" Nonny: "I've finally found the perfect girl for me! Someone who's a smartytail just like me!" Anna: "I think we'll make a perfect couple!" Nonny: "I think so too! Since we're both wearing glasses and smartytails,I think we'll make a great couple!" Part 2 coming up! New pairings: Molly+Gil,Goby+Deema,Nonny+Anna,Ray+Oona